worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
Zerstörer 1934A
The Type 34A class destroyer consisted of a dozen ships laid down between July and November 1935. They were only slightly modified from the design of the preceding 1934 class and continued their predecessors' limited endurance and magazine capacity - factors which contributed to the heavy German losses at the Second Battle of Narvik. Five survived the war. Design and description The ships had an overall length of 119 meters (390 ft 5 in) and was 114 meters (374 ft 0 in) long at the waterline. They had a beam of 11.3 meters (37 ft 1 in), and a maximum draft of 4.23 meters (13 ft 11 in). She displaced 2,171 long tons (2,206 t) at standard load and 3,110 long tons (3,160 t) at deep load. The Wagner geared steam turbines were designed to produce 70,000 shaft horsepower (52,199 kW) which would propel the ship at 36 knots (67 km/h; 41 mph). Steam was provided to the turbines by six Wagner or Benson boilers with superheaters. The Wagner boilers had a pressure of 70 kg/cm2 (6,865 kPa; 996 psi) and a working temperature of 460 °F (238 °C) while the Benson boilers used 110 kg/cm2 (10,787 kPa; 1,565 psi) at 510 °F (266 °C).[1] The Type 1934A carried a maximum of 752 metric tons (740 long tons) of fuel oil which was intended to give a range of 4,400 nmi (8,100 km; 5,100 mi) at 19 knots (35 km/h; 22 mph), but the ship proved top-heavy in service and 30% of the fuel had to be retained as ballast low in the ship.[2] The effective range proved to be only 1,825 nmi (3,380 km; 2,100 mi) at 19 knots (35 km/h; 22 mph).[1] The Type 1934A class ships carried five 12.7 cm SK C/34 guns in single mounts with gun shields, two each superimposed, fore and aft. The fifth gun was carried on top of the rear deckhouse. Her anti-aircraft armament consisted of four 3.7 cm SK C/30 guns in two twin mounts abreast the rear funnel and six 2 cm C/30 guns in single mounts. The ship carried eight above-water 53.3-centimeter (21.0 in) torpedo tubes in two power-operated mounts.[1][3] Four depth charge throwers were mounted on the sides of the rear deckhouse and they were supplemented by six racks for individual depth charges on the sides of the stern. Enough depth charges were carried for either two-four patterns of 16 charges each.[4] Mine rails were fitted on the rear deck that had a maximum capacity of 60 mines.[1] Ships Notes #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Type_1934A_class_destroyer#cite_ref-g9_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Type_1934A_class_destroyer#cite_ref-g9_0-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Type_1934A_class_destroyer#cite_ref-g9_0-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Type_1934A_class_destroyer#cite_ref-g9_0-3 ''d] Gröner, p. 199 #'^' Whitley 1983, p. 26 #'^' Whitley 1983, p. 23 #'^' Whitley 1983, p. 299 References *Gröner, Erich (1990). German Warships: 1815–1945. Volume 1: Major Surface Warships. Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press. ISBN 0-87021-790-9. *Haarr, Geirr H. (2009). The German Invasion of Norway, April 1940. Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press. ISBN 978-1-59114-310-9. *Rohwer, Jürgen (2005). Chronology of the War at Sea 1939-1945: The Naval History of World War Two (Third Revised ed.). Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press. ISBN 1-59114-119-2. *Whitley, M. J. (1983). Destroyer! German Destroyers in World War II. Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press. ISBN 0-87021-143-9. *Whitley, M. J. (1988). Destroyers of World War 2. Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press. ISBN 0-87021-326-1. External links *Kriegsmarine destroyers | |- | valign="top"| | |- | valign="top"| | |- | valign="top"| | |- | valign="top"| | |- | valign="top"| | |- | valign="top"| | |- | valign="top"| | |- | valign="top"| | |- | valign="top"| | |- | valign="top"| | |- | valign="top"| | |} Category:Kriegsmarine Destroyer classes of WWII